User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef Season 9 Top 5 Power Rankings
Note: I haven't seen the episode before blogging yet so there will be no bias in my rankings. Last week, we've lost Farhan which isn't that surprising at this point. However during the episode after that, we've lost nobody due to the top 5 cooking heart so well! Anyways, this means that there are still 5 remaining even though I thought there would only be 4 after this. Anyways, since the heart proved well for everybody remaining. The top 5 really deserves to make it this far which means that it would be slightly hard to split the performances and rankings of these 5. Anyways it's now time to rank the final 5 in MasterChef Season 9 USA: 5) Samantha: Samantha worked really slow during the team challenge and then fell apart in baking during the pressure test and landed in the bottom 2. Her presentation is really falling into the bottom in the bunch however since it was quite hard to split the edges. She still has a chance to win the MasterChef title of season 9. 4) Bowen: Bowen worked horribly during the team challenge. Despite this, he still won the team challenge and shortly after: He also won the final mystery box challenge of the season. However did he really use that artichoke heart to the best of his ability? Plus, he also cracked under pressure in the hearts challenge too. 3) Ashley: Ashley performed very solidly across both episodes. She hasn't gone much out of everyones way though. So I'd say that she's staying smack in the middle at this point in the competition. However that means she's on a final 3 spot right now on my rankings. However we'll see whether she makes the final 3. 2) Gerron: Gerron may have cracked under pressure during the team challenge. However his baking on the pressure test was truly exceptional and beat Samantha by a mile. Although he didn't take Samantha out of the competition; he definitely put Samantha lower down in the competition. It's like another Gerron that we're seeing now. In the next episode: His mystery box challenge dish was exceptional. However during the elimination challenge: He had a glimpse of elimination due to his subpar presentation. However he's been truly a solid cook and if he stays like this: He's going to have a direct ticket into the grand finale. 1) Cesar: Cesar is my winner pick for this week again. He had continously showed that his risks pay off and that his cooking is truly exceptional. He performed excellently and helped Ashley out wonderfully in being team captain. Being able to cook ing tuna heart is practically somewhat unheard of. Cesar had never cooked or eaten tuna heart before and to be able to cook it to perfection is just truly inspiring. He can easily win this whole competition if he continues just like this or maybe even the tiniest bit better than him right now. However since Emily went home: There is also room for his elimination but I doubt that he'll go home this week. So Cesar and Gerron has been wonderful contenders and could win this entire competition. Ashley has somewhat stayed in the middle after this week. Bowen and Samantha have really slim chances of entering the final 3 as they couldn't really handle the intense pressure now. Especially Samantha as she couldn't really handle the pressure of the final 5. Therefore Samantha would be the easiest pick to leave the competition. Going home - Samantha Daily Category:Blog posts